goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Studio K Gang misbehaves on the way to Metallica Live
''The Studio K Gang Misbehave on The Way to Metallica Live ''is a grounded video. This video is about Cottonball, Gary, Makeup Monster, Mr. Orlando, Victor, Janaye, and Tony who got grounded for being late for a live concert. Transcript CBC logo: Studio K, we're all going to the Metallica concert, because CBC Kids logo wants to see that concert. Mr. Orlando: No, we're not going. Metallica is not really our thing and too inappropriate for CBC Kids. Gary: We want to stay home to watch TV so we can see everything from CBC Kids. CBC logo: No, all of you are not staying home to watch TV. We're going to the Metallica concert and that's final. Get in the car or there will be nothing for any of you. (When They're in the car) Cottonball: CBC, We don't want to go. CBC logo: All of you, we're going to the Metallica concert and that's final. Makeup Monster: CBC, can we eat at The Keg Steakhouse and Bar? CBC logo: No. We're not going anywhere else today, just straight to the Metallica concert. Tony: But we're hungry. CBC logo: I said no, one more peep out of any of you seven, you'll all be grounded with nothing at all. Janaye: Can we go to McDonald's? CBC logo: I just told you, NO! We already had Kellogg's Froot Loops cereal for breakfast at your Studio K 3 hours ago. So, be quiet and get used to it. (5 hours on the road) Victor: Can we go to Walmart? So we can get Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium on DVD. CBC logo: Fine, this is the only stop and then, we're going straight to the Metallica concert. (20 minutes later) CBC logo: Let's go. (3 hours later, after the heavy traffic happened) Ticket Manager: I'm sorry, CBC. The Metallica concert is over, they're not coming back ever again. (CBC Kids logo begins to cry loudly, as the Studio K Gang laughing at him) CBC logo: THAT'S IT, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF ALL OF YOU! THE SEVEN OF YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN WE GET BACK TO CBC HQ! (After when they got back to CBC HQ) CBC logo: Go to bed now all of you, and there will be no computer, no junk food, no restaurants, no theme parks, no CBC Kids, no making new interstitials for Studio K, no NFL, no NHL, no MLB, no NBA, no MLS, no getting anything for Halloween, Christmas, Birthdays, Thanksgiving, Valentine's Day, or Easter, no going out with other children's channel's hosts, and no dinner or desserts for all of you ever again except doing paperwork, eating fruits and vegetables and learning to go to events of other shows that doesn't air on CBC Kids until you all can learn how to behave like Daniel Tiger by improving your behavior throughout the rest of the current 2018 to 2019 year and learn to not to make people late for different things that a little kid loves and starting tomorrow, all of you will clean up the entire CBC Headquarters. (The Studio K Gang were sent to bed early at 5:30 in the evening.) (CBC Kids appears and whispers to CBC) CBC Kids logo: But Metallica still doesn't stand a chance with you. CBC logo: (chuckles) Aw, shut up, CBC Kids! THE END Category:Grounded Videos Category:Studio K's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by GalaxyStar2050